dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Karen Hylnara
''"You find a Dragoness, who could accidentally flatten you into a pulp, cute?" ''Karen talking to a human during her school years. Karen is a midget of a Shadraxian who was raised by humans after being transported away from Shadraxia by her parents to protect her from Shadraxian law after she was discovered to be a midget shortly after hatching. Profile *Name: Karen Hylnara *Birth Date: 1896 *Height: 55ft 3in *Species: Shadraxian *Gender: Female *Weight: 13831953 Kg Overview After hatching at around a quarter of the average size, Karen was smuggled off Shadraxia by her Shadraxian parents to stop her being killed under a law which states that midget females must be removed from the species. As a result, she was packed, somewhat awkwardly due to her tiny size of around 2ft 7in, into a tiny box filled with soft material and air holes in the boxes walls. Alongside this box was a note consisting of written Shadraxian and also of a pictoral diagram to try and explain to the humans to care for, what would be to them a giant lizard, Karen as if she was their own child. The diagram also had an image what would happen if the lizard child was abandoned/killed/kept as a pet, this image was effectively a female Shadraxian crushing a group of humans. While being transported to the nearest human world, Histeria, Karen's Shadraxian parents reasearched the human world's technology using data from their ship's database and made a few audio recordings on the only audio technology the humans had, vinyl-like-material record discs. These audio recordings were made in-case the humans could translate the Shadraxian language (the Shadraxians had met other species who spoke the same language and assumed the humans might) and provided information on common Shadraxian eating habits, behaviour patterns, instructions on how to raise a Shadraxian child and also some information on Shadraxia and the Shadraxian species. The box containing Karen and the audio recordings, with the written/pictoral instructions attached to the lid, was dropped off at a human house in the middle of the night by Karen's Shadraxian father who took special care not to damage the human property or leave any visible marks but avoided using the ship's transporter due to the radiation being fatal to an undeveloped Shadraxian. As a result, a small, male only, shuttle was used and was glimpsed by some of the humans starting a UFO myth which wasn't helped by Karen's distinctly non-human appearance. Karen's box was found in the morning by the father of the human family who yelled at his wife, who was feeding their human son, 'Wife! You been buying junk again?!' with the response of 'No I haven't, I haven't ordered anything for months. What does the order form on top say if it's a delivery?'. With this the father grabbed the overly large note and tried to read it before yelling 'Wife, I think you need to see this, you can read ancient languages'. About a minute later, the mother grabbed the note and said curiously 'This is like no written language I have ever seen...'. While the mother was trying to read the Shadraxian writing, the father grumbled 'Wife, there's something on the back of that note'. This prompted the note to be flipped over to show the pictoral instructions. The pictoral instructions first showed a human opening the box, then pulling a lizard like creature out, then giving it a cuddle, then cradling it like a baby. The last few panels of the pictoral guide showed what would happen if the other pictoral instructions were not followed. This pictoral guide prompted the mother to open to the box and when she noticed the purple reptile inside, she got a gag reflex. Shortly after he initial gag reflex she said 'Well, I guess this hideous reptile is our child now, because I think the final panels of that visual guide tell of our death should we not care for this hideous reptillian thing'. Adult Life When Karen hit her max height shortly after her 25th birthday, she decided to go wandering and stop being an incredibly expensive burden on her human family. When she left her human parent's home she said goodbye and did something she hadn't done since she was around 10ft tall, she kissed her human parents after they rejected the idea of a hug (her hug would have consisted of her wrapping her hand around her human family all at once). This kiss went badly, as both her human parents were around 5 and half feet tall and were easily smaller than her hand, and resulted in Karen carefully bending down to gently kiss both of her parents at the same time on the top of their heads. When she moved her lips into a kissing position, she accidentally opened her maw just wide enough for her human parents to pass between her teeth, panicking, she shook her split tongue about for a few seconds, with her human parents haning on to the tongues forks for their lives, before she spat them back out. Upon seeing two saliva covered bodies wriggling on the floor she stood up and started to screech 'I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry' over and over again before her human mother said calmly 'While hanging on to your tongue and getting soaked was not my idea of a kiss, I am glad you spat us out. That alone showed your love, but please, never kiss anyone again, you've gotten way too big for it'. To this Karen said apologetically 'Ok mother, Goodbye, I'll make contact soon ok?' as she started to walk off out of her human parent's back garden. When she reached the front of the house, she poked her head around and said with a hint of urgency 'Oh, you may want to wash that saliva off, it may be harmful'. Clothing Karen's unqiue clothing is very close to typical Shadraxian female designs, including the unique trousers held up via a large belt which Karen decided would be perfect for mounting a few pockets/pouches on. The jacket with it's long sleeves, wing holes and under breasts strap was designed to fit her hulking form yet be loose on the sleeves for maximum comfort. Karen also decided to wear her hair in a giant ponytail as soon as it became long enough. Karen's underwear is homemade and stitched together from various sheets of extra thick fabric and was made quickly so that Karen wouldn't offend. However, her other clothing (adult only) was custom made at a large expense due to the large amounts of materials and labour needed. Human Traits Karen developed a few human traits during her upbringing, the most noticeable is her use of makeup (which is actually high strength paint) around her eyes, painting both her eyelids and an area above her eyes. While it is possible for DragonKin to use makeup, it isn't really used by the Shadraxians who have no need to attract a male for mating purposes or love, simply just devouring a male if they want a child. She also does not consider humans as food like nearly every other DragonKin species. Name Karen is oddly named for a Shadraxian, having a very human first name yet a very Shadraxian last name. This was due to Karen's Shadraxian parents requesting on the first audio recording that the child was to be named a typical human name with the Shadraxian family's last name of Hylnara. Karen's human parents chose Karen as a name as this would've been their choice for their own child if it was a female. Size Not only is Karen's size abnormally small for a Shadraxian, she also grew abnormally slowly, taking 25 years to reach her full height compared to the average 18 years. This slower growth and comparative midget status is a very uncommon state in Shadraxian females. Combat Style Karen, not having a military upbringing or even affiliation, and as a result, does not really know how to fight. However, due to her size, she is capable of stepping on most foes and flattening them, although if this is not the case, she will try and punch her foes clumsily. If her foe is larger than her, she will run away. Category:Characters Category:Shadraxians